


Morty Sins

by autisticrick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessional, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Priest Kink, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticrick/pseuds/autisticrick
Summary: The Smith family goes to church. Morty finds confession is not all it seems....





	Morty Sins

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Secret Santa 2018 for the Rick and Morty discord! I had a lot of fun writing it. Merry Christmas. :D

“I don’t really get why we’re going to church,” Morty asks as he tries to smooth down the uncomfortable collar on his nice shirt. “You and Mom aren’t even religious.”

“Well, your father thought it would be a good bonding exercise for the family,” Beth says from the passenger seat.

“And it _is_ a good bonding exercise! Religion is character-building. It builds strong moral values!”

“Rick says morality is just an excuse for religious leaders to dictate our behavior,” Morty chimes in smugly. 

Jerry furrows his brows at the mention of his father-in-law. “Well Rick isn’t here so we don’t have to listen to what he thinks!” Jerry grips the steering wheel just a little bit tighter.

“Isn’t this whole thing just, like, to impress your new boss or whatever?” Summer says while remaining fixated on her phone. 

“Rick also says no one likes an ass-kisser,” Morty says as he and Summer high-five.

Jerry turns around the yell at them both, but is interrupted by Beth’s shout of “Jerry! Road!” and he quickly moves back to the wheel, as the car swerves and narrowly misses another vehicle.

“Is your vendetta against my father so bad that you have to risk all our lives for it?”

“Sorry, honey…” Jerry shrinks into the driver’s seat, properly admonished. The rest of the trip was silent.

\---------

After an excruciatingly long service, Jerry had somehow gotten them roped up in doing confession. Of course, he ended up crying as he came out of the box and everybody just rolled their eyes.

When it was finally Morty’s turn to confess his sins, he was a little nervous. He’d done plenty in his short lifetime that would warrant a need for forgiveness. But how could he explain committing genocide on a planet in an entirely different solar system?

“So, uh, I-I guess I’ve done some bad stuff?” Morty starts. He shrugs his shoulders, not really sure how to proceed.

“Typically, one starts with ‘Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.” The man behind the screen replies in deep voice.

“Um, okay…forgive me father f-for I have sinned.” There’s silence between them for a full minute, before the priest speaks up again.

“And what have you done, my child?” Morty shifts in the wooden seat, trying to think of something that would be understandable on a planetary level.

“Oh, y-you know…bad stuff…um...” Then something comes to mind. Something he hadn’t told anybody; especially not Rick. Maybe this was finally the outlet for it. “I…I’ve been having…impure…thoughts about my grandfather.” He blushes, fidgeting with his hands.

“Oh? Really?” Was the priest _supposed_ to sound intrigued? Morty thought that was a little weird. “What kind of thoughts?” He blushes even harder. But it wasn’t like this guy was gonna tell anyone.

“I-I-I think about him…him _touching_ me. Y’know? I-i-in inappropriate places.” Morty shifts around uncomfortably; just thinking about it is getting him hard.

“Do you think about him sticking his wrinkly cock in your virgin asshole?”

Morty’s dick _lurches_ at that. “Y-yeah…w-wait, what?” Why would a priest ask him something like that?

“Do you want to call him ‘Daddy’?”

Now Morty is _super_ weirded out. Who the fuck is this guy? He’s about to yell at him that it’s really none of his business when the panel is opened to reveal….

…Rick? But in, like, a priest’s collar and the whole getup? Holding what is presumably a voice changer up to his neck?

“Wh-wh-wh-wh—” Morty can’t out a single word he’s so completely, utterly confused. There were so many questions racing through his head. Why would Rick, a staunch atheist, moonlight as a priest? Just for this specific situation to fuck with Morty’s head? He didn’t put it past him.

“Why?!” Morty finally gets out after a full minute of Rick grinning at him lasciviously.

“Well, first off, I’m not your Rick.” He pulls out a flask and takes a swig. “I’m from a dimension where God has been scientifically proven real and religious officials make fucking bank.”

“What’s your dimension number?”

“What, so your Rick can hunt me down after I fuck your brains out? Not happening.” He takes another swig, as Morty’s dick is really starting to get hard, now. Priest Rick, as Morty has dubbed him, was looking down right at his crotch. “You never answered my last question.” He presses a button and the wall opens. “Do you want to call him ‘Daddy’?”

Morty gulps.

“Y-yes.” As soon as the word gets out of his mouth, Rick practically leaps on him, sucking at his throat. Morty lets out a long moan, but then covers his mouth.

“Don’t worry. This thing is sound proofed. Make as muuuuch noise as you like.” Rick twists a nipple and Morty moans again, this time not stifling the positively dirty sound. “Yeah, that’s it…”

Morty wants to feel those fingers on his naked skin. He rips off his shirt, and Rick obliges him by mouthing all over his chest.

“God, you’re desperate for it.” The barest tips of his fingers dip down below Morty’s jeans. He whines when Rick removes them. “C’mon, I wanna hear you beg for it.”

“Please, Rick!” Morty cries out. The older man is right; he is desperate. But Rick just tsks at him.

“Nu-uh, that’s not-that’s not what you call me.”

“Please, Daddy! P-please touch me!” Rick immediately obliges, undoing Morty’s jeans with an expertise the boy doesn’t want to think about. He grabs the boy’s leaking cock, pumping it a few times before Rick leans down right to Morty’s ear.

“But you want more, don’t you?” Morty nods his ascent vigourously. “Tell me.” He blushes, waiting a beat. But that’s too long for Rick, who squeezes his cock painfully. “Tell me.”

“I-I want you t-t-to fuck me, Daddy.” Rick grins, setting Morty down on the bench. He pulls a small bottle from under his cloak, pouring some of the substance in his hand. He kneels down, slathering Morty’s puckered hole in lube. He jumps a little; it’s cold and unfamiliar.

“R-relax, kid…you never touched yourself down there before?” Morty shakes his head. “Well, looks like I’m gonna have to prep you quite a bit, then…”

Rick coats his fingers, and sticks one in his hole. Morty clenches reflexively. It feels weird and invasive.

“I said _relax_. It only gets better from here.” He uses his free hand to slowly stroke Morty’s cock. That does calm him down a bit. Rick takes the opportunity to start moving his finger in and out. It still feels weird until Rick’s finger hits something that makes everything feel wonderful. Morty lets out another elongated moan.

“You like that?” Rick growls. “Like I said, it only gets better…” He sticks in another finger and starts scissoring him. Morty just wants to feel that sensation again, pushing on Rick’s fingers. The older man chuckles as he sticks in a third finger. It’s getting pretty full. He can’t imagine what it’s gonna be like to have Rick’s full cock in there.

But he doesn’t have to wonder long, as Rick finally pulls out his fingers so he can whip out his thick, fat cock.

“W-wow…” Morty utters reverently. He knew his Rick was big, but it was a whole other thing to see him erect. “Is it-is it gonna fit?”

Rick smirks. “It will. Trust me. Spread your legs a little wider.” Morty obliges as the older man coats his dick generously. He pulls one of Morty’s legs over his shoulder and pushes in, slowly.

It’s definitely painful, with Morty squeezing his eyes shut, but he knows it will be good. Once Rick pushes in all the way, the boy cries out, feeling like he’s gonna split in half. And then Rick pulls out again, only to push in harder.

On the third thrust, he hits Morty’s prostate directly, eliciting another dirty moan from the boy. “M-more, Daddy!”

“Yeah, I knew you’d like that.” He quickens his pace, harder and faster. “All Morties are the same.” Morty grips onto the bench so he doesn’t fall off from the sheer force of Rick’s thrusts. “Fucking. Sluts.” Rick grabs Morty’s cock, pumping it once, twice, before Morty comes all over himself.

Rick pulls out and turns Morty over, draping himself across Morty's back. He’s completely pliable post-orgasm. Rick grabs the boy’s chin so he can give him a vicious kiss. He thrusts a few more times before finally coming in the boy’s ass. They lay there for a minute, before Rick pulls off.

He dresses the dazed Morty, giving him a fond pat on the ass, before going back to his side of the confessional, with the wall coming back into place. Morty smoothes his hair back into place, trying to look as unfucked as possible. He can see the silhouette of a grin behind the screen.

He exits the booth, and immediately notices how impatient everybody looks. Morty didn’t even consider how long he must have been in there. He simply shrugs.

“I-I guess I had a lot to confess.”


End file.
